Question: Simplify the expression. $(3t+1)(-3t+5)$
Solution: First distribute the ${3t+1}$ onto the ${-3t}$ and ${5}$ $ = {-3t}({3t+1}) + {5}({3t+1})$ Then distribute the ${-3t}.$ $ = ({-3t} \times {3t}) + ({-3t} \times {1}) + {5}({3t+1})$ $ = -9t^{2} - 3t + {5}({3t+1})$ Then distribute the ${5}$ $ = -9t^{2} - 3t + ({5} \times {3t}) + ({5} \times {1})$ $ = -9t^{2} - 3t + 15t + 5$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -9t^{2} + 12t + 5$